For the love of honey
by sora93232
Summary: When honey confesses his feelings to kaoru he can only hope for the best


(I have no connection to ouran high school host club anime or manga but this is based on the anime)

"Welcome, welcome" the king of the host club said "A new client for the host club what your type is it the princely type like me Tamaki Suoh" tamaki was a 16 year old, 2nd year, blond with blue eyes, 6 foot tall, French-Japanese, co-founder + king of the host club. He is stupid but notices when something is wrong with other people and he is the son of the chairman of the school.

"Or do you like the Natural Fujioka Haruhi" fujioka or Haruhi as she's known by her friends has short brunet hair big brown eyes with contacts she has been disguised as a boy so she can be a host to repay her debt for braking a vase. Age 15 she is a commoner and the other hosts think of her as poor because of this. She is 15 1st year and is an honour student. Tamaki and hikaru are in love with her.

"Or are you a Haninozuka Mitsukuni fans" Haninozuka Mitsukuni or honey uses loli-shota to get fans. He is blond, brown eyes, 4.9 foot tall, has a young face and loves cake. He is a very clever, age 17, adores his stuffed bunny usa-chan, he is often seen riding on the shoulders of his best friend and cousin mori. he is a martial arts champion and the next head of his family

Or maybe a fan of are forbidden brotherly love packed" this was the twins hikaru and kaoru hitachiin. the twins are identical with red hair, green brown eyes, 5.9 foot and are age 15 1st year. kaoru is younger just as play full as his older brother , but is also a more insightful and easy-going person. He is also the first of the two to understand that their co-dependence must end. Hikaru's character differs greatly from that of Kaoru's, and he is more dependent on his brother, less in touch with his emotions and is more likely to have mood swings.

"hmm you might like the cool type kyoya ootori" kyoya or the shadow king of the host club has black hair, glasses black eye , 5.11 foot, age 17 and 2nd year. kyoya is the sly and calculating Vice-President and co-founder of the Host Club. He takes care of the Host Club's expenses and is always seeking ways to generate income, even selling items belonging to the Hosts for profit. Though he claims to be an egoist, it has been shown that merit for Kyoya can mean either tangible/monetary benefits or intangible/friendship benefits.

"Or finally you might like the strong silent type" takashi morinozuka or mori as he's know by his frends has black hair, black eyes, age 17, 6.3 foot and 3rd year. He is rarely seen without his cousin and best friend, Haninozuka Mitsukuni who is often found riding on his shoulders. Historically, the Morinozuka family had served the Haninozuka family for many generations before marriage joined the families, thus breaking the master-servant tradition; despite this, Mori still faithfully looks out for Honey and attends to his wishes. As a taciturn person, Mori only speaks when something needs to be said; his intelligence and observant nature taking in much more than many realize.

"Hmm I would like.." before she could answer the rest of the girls ran into the room trampling her.

**Honey POV**

Honey was siting in a both with mori and 5 girls who were watching as he ate cake and generally was being cute but as the girls tried to take to him he was in his own wold. he was staring at the younger ginger who was across the room from him doing his normal act with his broth and honey was green with jealousy wishing he was hikaru but he didn't know if kaoru felt the same way he knew he was gay because kaoru had admitted it 3 weeks before but honey never could admit he was gay or that he had felling for kaoru to anyone but mori. "honey hay honey are you there" honey snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry mori and sorry ladies guess I was lost in thought"

**Later**

"Hay mori"

"Yes honey"

"I have a favour to ask"

"What is it honey"

"can you put this letter in kaoru's bag" mori knew it was a love letter

"I'm glad your telling him how you feel"

**Kaoru POV**

"Hurry up kaoru"

"Sorry I just have to check my bag" he noticed a letter it was blue with a cake smell to it

"what's that a love letter"

"I guess It says  
dear kaoru  
_I'm in love with you but I don't know how to express my self all I know is that I'm hopelessly in love with you and I need to know how you feel about me so meet me at the clock tower tonight a 9:00 pm_  
_love your little honey xoxo  
_and that's it I guess we should go brother."

**9:00pm**

honey watched as one of the twins walked toward him "kaoru you came" honey cried in joy

yes I came but not kaoru I hikaru he dose like you do"

"Dose he really like me"

"yes but I was wondering would you be ok with me instead after all we are identical..."

At this point honey slapped him across the face and then he kissed him "You your not hikaru your kaoru but do you really like me" kaoru was shocked at the fact honey could tell him from hikaru "well do you" kaoru didn't answer he just kissed honey

**authors notes**

Ok pleas review and tell me what you like about it and what could be better also tell me if you want it to have a yaoi because why It has an M rating


End file.
